Complications
by shanejayell
Summary: A new teacher brings whole new complications to Kumiko's life.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters from Gokusen, I'm only borrowing them for awhile. This is also a alternate universe based off the anime series, not the manga or live action series and contains yuri.

Gokusen: Complications

"A new teacher?" Kumiko Yamaguchi, also known as Yankumi, asked as she looked up from her desk in the staff room, her black hair tied back in a pony tail. The red and white sweatsuit she wore didn't exactly compliment her figure, but the glasses wearing woman was still clearly female.

"Yes," the vice principal said sourly, "another woman, miss Haruka Nishigushi." Goro Sawatari peered at her from under his safety helmet, "You might want to watch out for her, since she doesn't know the ropes."

"I suppose so," Kumiko conceded, frowning slightly. The name seemed oddly familiar to her, but somehow she couldn't place it.

"Another woman?" Shizuka Fujiyama blinked, the busty woman frowning a bit once Goro had left, "I don't want another rival."

"Trust me," Kumiko smiled wryly, "I'm no competition."

"Heh," Shizuka smiled wryly. She looked up at the clock and innocently asked, "When did he say she'd arrive?"

"Pretty soon," Kumiko agreed as she got up, the slim young woman heading out of the staff room and up to the front doors.

As Kumiko walked up the hall the doors opened and a woman strode in, a stylish yet sedate dress hugging her body. Unlike Kumiko she had generous curves, though thankfully not quite in Shizuka's league. She looked up, sandy brown hair falling into her eyes as she met Kumiko's gaze and both of them froze.

'Now I know where I knew that name,' Kumiko thought to herself warily, 'she's the heiress to the rival Nishigushi yakuza group!'

Haruka looked almost as stunned to see Kumiko, but both women recovered fairly. "Hello, you must be a teacher here," Haruka smiled warmly, "I'm Haruka Nishigushi."

"Kumiko Yamaguchi," she managed to keep her tone of voice relatively normal, "it's a pleasure to meet you." The two women fell into step as they went down the hall, "It seems I'll be showing you around...."

Within a few minutes Kumiko summarized the three informal rules of school survival: Dress in clothes that gave unrestricted movement; Always travel in groups; and Never turn your back on a delinquent. As well she showed the new writing teacher around the school, including her new classroom and the students she'd be doing home room with.

"Thank you very much," Haruka said warmly as a group of students passed by, ogling the pretty older woman. She hesitated then asked quietly, "Miss Yamaguchi, is there somewhere we can talk in private?"

Kumiko gave her a thoughtful look then she nodded, "Yes, I think so." With that she strode off down the hall to the stairways up, finally heading out on the school's roof.

Shin Sawada jerked in surprise as Kumiko and the other teacher emerged into the sunlight, the young man casually sitting in the shade. "Hey, Yankumi, what's up?" he asked, his red hair falling around his face.

"I need the roof for awhile," Kumiko said firmly as she swept the other students sitting around up there, "you and the others, get back to class."

"But Miss Yankumi," Kuma started to protest.

Kumiko gave them all a dangerous look, the kind of look she usually reserved for Yakuza business. "I need the roof," she repeated coldly adding, "and right now."

"Right," Shin quickly realized that she was deadly serious and collected his friends, rushing them all off the roof.

Haruka turned to Kumiko, her expression pained, "I truly didn't realize the heir to the Oedo clan would be here."

Kumiko studied Haruka with a cold expression on her face, the sort she'd only wear in dealing with a fellow yakuza. "So why are you here?" she asked pointedly.

"It's a long story," Haruka sighed then began to tell it.

As the woman talked Kumiko's look softened somewhat and soon she was leaning on the fence surrounding the roof and listening eagerly. "Let me get this straight," she finally said, "the leader of your group wants to marry you off and you've run away?"

"I left with my parents permission," Haruka carefully stressed that point, "they're also against the marriage."

"I can't say I blame them," Kumiko admitted thoughtfully, "I've met your future husband Fuji Hajima and he's a pig." She looked at Haruka, "But will hiding out here be enough?"

"I just need to stay under cover until the wedding day," Haruka smiled bravely as she asked, "how hard can it be?"

Kumiko sighed as she lead the way over to the door to the stairs and back to their duties as teachers, "You have no idea."

Despite Kumiko's instinctive misgivings things were quiet at Shirokin Gakuin Senior High School, or at least as quiet as they ever got. There were several aborted gang turf wars that were averted by Kumiko, and several of the students picked up the same sort of vibe around Haruka as they had around Kumiko.

Personally, Kumiko was rather surprised at how well the two of them got along. It was so nice to have someone else around who got the unusual point of view of someone raised in the yakuza. She didn't have to explain her amusement at the kids' antics or her worries about the boys falling into a yakuza lifestyle, Haruka got it without a word being spoken.

"Yankumi," Shin asked quietly as they watched the now casually track suited woman leaving the school grounds, "is she yakuza too?"

"That's not my secret to tell," Kumiko answered honestly, her eyes drawn to the way the pretty blonde moved. She forced herself to look away from her, instead seeing Shin's amused gaze. "What?" she asked crossly.

"You like her?" Shin asked quietly.

"We're friends," Kumiko said, but felt a slight blush color her cheeks.

"Yeah, right," Shin smiled. He looked up with a frown as a black limo pulled up to the curve nearby Haruka, rough men climbing out to encircle her. "Teach...," he started warningly.

"Shit," Kumiko reflexedly ran forward even as a yakuza tried to grab at Haruka and he got punched in the face instead.

"You bitch," he cursed, "you'll pay for...."

"I'll pay you in full," Kumiko yelled as she punched him in the throat, silencing him instantly, "with interest!"

"What the hell?" a yakuza with big shoulders and lots of muscle managed to yelp as Shin tackled him, sending him reeling off balance. Haruka followed up with a rabbit punch to the face, dropping the second as the remaining two charged forward.

"Boys, this is a very bad idea," Kumiko warned them both.

Haruka nodded as she said harshly, "Your simple snatch and grab just got public, and I can bet you someone in the school called the cops."

The two men seemed smarter than most as they grabbed their partners and hustled them into the cars. "Mr. Hajima knows where you are," the tallest fellow scowled as he leavered a unconscious man into the limo, "you can't hide any more."

As the car roared off Shin brushed himself off as he asked wryly, "Do I want to know what that was all about?"

"It's probably safer if you don't know," Kumiko said to him simply before adding, "but thanks for the help."

"You're welcome," Shin nodded before walking back to the school building.

Kumiko hurried over to Haruka's side even as she mentally noted the limo's licence plates. 'Probably stolen, but you never know,' she thought as she asked her intently, "Are you all right?"

"I think so," Haruka answered, "just pissed." She kicked out at the wall angrily, her eyes narrowed, "How dare they...?!"

"They're getting desperate," Kumiko answered, helping support Haruka as she slumped against her.

To be continued....


	2. Chapter 2

Gokusen: Complications

Two

"They're getting desperate," Kumiko Yamaguchi said grimly as she gently wrapped a arm around Haruka's shoulders.

Haruka Nishigushi leaned her body against Kumiko, glad to finally let someone else be strong. Only a few weeks ago if she had imagined herself in the arms of her family's rival she would have laughed, but now it felt strangely right being held by the other woman....

'What am I doing?' Haruka made herself straighten up as she firmly reminded herself, 'She's only being a friend to me.' She took a nervous breath then looked up at Kumiko, "What do you think they'll do next?"

Kumiko pressed her lips together, her expression serious as she said, "They have to get you to the wedding or they'll lose face. This isn't the last time they'll try to take you."

"That's what I thought," Haruka sighed her agreement, "so I can't continue to come here." She saw Kumiko's questioning look and continued, "It's too exposed, and I can't endanger the students...."

Kumiko nodded grimly, "That's true. Do you have someplace to go where Hajima can't find you?"

"I think I can find someplace," Haruka answered, her mind racing. 'I can't go to my usual family hide outs, so where...?'

Kumiko's black hair blew around her face as she pushed it back and asked, "Would you accept a suggestion?"

Haruka smiled back slightly as she worriedly asked her, "Depends, will this get you into trouble?"

"What's life without a little trouble?" Kumiko laughed.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"This is a very bad idea," Haruka said firmly not long after as they stood outside of the headquarters of the Ooedo clan.

"No, it's a very good one," Kumiko answered firmly as they walked towards the door. She smiled slightly, "Hajima would have to be crazy to attack the clan, and more importantly we can ask Grandfather for advice."

"Is he as scary as they say he is?" Haruka joked with Kumiko quietly as they took their shoes off at the door. She looked around, taking in a beautifully laid out residence, with neat hallways and a carefully cared for interior.

"It depends," Kumiko smiled, "he's a sweety, but don't cross him."

Haruka gulped, thinking of her own grandfather. 'I hope they're not too alike,' she mused as she was lead down the hall.

A tall, dark haired man slid open a door as he called, "Boss, I heard you come in...." He saw Haruka and stiffened, his eyes narrowing as soon as he saw her, "What's one of the damn Nishigushi doing here?"

"She's my guest," Kumiko growled, her eyes flashing in a way that made Haruka's heart race a bit.

The man paled, "Sorry, Boss."

'She's so in control,' Haruka thought as the man nearly fled, 'but they respect her, too. I wish I could do that.' As they resumed walking she quietly said, "I'm sorry if I'm causing you any trouble."

"Having my whole clan troop down to the principal's office to protest my preformance review was trouble," Kumiko said wryly, "this isn't so bad."

Imagining that Haruka had to laugh, softly. "They must care about you very much," she noted, smiling as Kumiko blushed.

"Yeah, well," Kumiko mumbled as she knocked on the door. "Grandfather," she called, "could we speak with you?"

"Of course," the voice called, "come in."

Kumiko's grandfather was a kindly looking sort, rather unlike his reputation. His once dark hair was streaked with grey and there were many smile lines on his face, but he carried his age well. Only the shadows under his eyes and a trembling hand showed he had been ill, and it seemed he was on the road to recovery.

"Would you like some tea?" the older man asked politely once he heard them out, his expression thoughtful.

"Let me get it," Haruka volunteered, getting up to gracefully pour the green tea into the old style cups. She wasn't a expert on tea ceremony but she tried to bring a certain amount of style to the sharing of tea.

Waiting until Haruka was busy with the tea grandfather asked Kumiko, "How far are you willing to go to help her?"

Kumiko gave him a questioning look, "She's my friend...."

A smile teased his lips as he nodded, "I see."

Haruka set each cup down, then settled down on her feet as she gave each a chance to drink. Sipping her own cup she set it down as she murmured, "Thank you for hearing us out. Even if you can't help, it's been good to set things out clearly."

Drinking his tea grandfather smiled slightly. "Actually, I think there may be a solution to your problem," he admitted, "but you may not like it."

"Let's hear it," Kumiko smiled at him warmly as she added, "the worst that can happen is we'll refuse to do it."

A few moments after he explained his idea Haruka was blushing fiercely, looking down at her tea cup shyly. 'How did he know how much I like Kumiko?' she thought wildly.

"There's no way the Nishigushi family would accept it," Kumiko said, but she sounded more thoughtful than anything else.

Grandfather actually smirked, "They'd have to accept it. Even better, it'd infuriate the head of the Nishigushi clan."

Haruka felt the blush still staining her cheeks as she looked at Kumiko and shyly said, "I don't object to the idea."

Kumiko scratched her cheek, "I can't say I object, either." She looked over at her grandfather, "Can you help make the arrangements?"

He smiled, "I have a old friend who can do it, I think."

After politely excusing themselves Kumiko and Haruka walked together down to Kumiko's rooms, the two women oddly quiet. "Thank you for doing this," she said as they went into the room.

Kumiko put a hand on Haruka's arm as she tried to be comforting, "It's just for show, anyway. This will convince your Grandfather to leave you alone and frighten off Hajima, too."

Haruka looked at Kumiko thoughtfully a moment, her eyes almost sad. "Does it have to be for show?" she asked quietly.

Kumiko looked a bit startled but recovered quickly. "Haruka," she blushed, "I... like you a lot, but I've never...."

Haruka nodded as she took a deep breath, summoned up her courage and said, "I understand, but I feel closet to you than anyone I've ever met."

There was a tenderness in Kumiko's eyes too as she nodded, "Me, too."

Haruka took a step closer, looking up at her searching for welcome in her eyes. Seeing it Haruka put her hands on Kumiko's shoulders, leaned close and kissed her lingeringly.

To be continued!


	3. Chapter 3

Gokusen: Complications

Three

"And you may kiss the brides," the older judge intoned, a faint smile on his face. The grey haired man was rather bemused at being pressed into officiating at a yakuza wedding, dressing up in his best suit for the occasion.

Kumiko turned to Haruka, tilting the brown haired woman's head up gently for what was intended to be a gentle and quick kiss. But as their lips met Haruka pushed them closer, sliding a hand around the back of Kumiko's head and pulling the black haired woman tightly to her.

"I'm so touched," Kyo sniffed, the tough guy's cheeks traced with happy tears. Tatsu and Minoru lingered nearby, both also sobbing with happiness at seeing their leader married, even if it was in such an unusual way.

"Sorry," Haruka blushed faintly as she pulled back, "I got carried away."

Kumiko had a blush on her cheeks too but didn't seem too bothered by it. "It's all right," she said before admitting, "I think I liked it."

"Have you decided how you want to announce your wedding?" Grandfather asked politely. A smile teased his lips, "We need to be sure the Nishigushi know that Haruka is no longer on the market."

'I think he's enjoying this.' Kumiko thought wryly. "I think we have a good method in mind," she said.

"Oh?" he asked.

Haruka smiled, her eyes twinkling with amusement, "We've paid for half page ads in all the major papers. My dear grandfather has to see them somewhere."

Grandfather laughed, shaking his head as he smiled. "You know Fuji Hajima won't take this well? He'll see this wedding as a personal insult to himself."

Kumiko met her father's eyes as she said, "We've got plans to deal with that, too."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"How dare they?!" Fuji Hajima roared, the black haired man slamming his hand down on the table as he scowled at the newspaper. There in bold text it announced the marriage of Kumiko Yamaguchi and Haruka Nishigushi, the heirs of two of the most powerful yakuza families in all of Japan.

"Is this even legal?" one of his lieutenants managed to croak. Since getting hit in the throat by Kumiko he had problems talking, coupled with peering out of one eye, the other still puffed shut from another blow.

Fuji scowled, "Doesn't matter. They can keep the wedding legit by tying the case up in the courts for years."

Another soldier who looks like a racoon from the blows Haruka landed asked, "Have we heard from the Nishigushi boss?"

"Yes, the cowardly bastard," Fuji looked disgusted, "despite all his support earlier he now can no longer support me... not against Yamaguchi and the Oedo clan."

"So we're done?" the first lieutenant asked hopefully. He had already had his butt kicked once by the ladies, he didn't want to have it happen again.

"Oh no we're not," Fuji growled, "I'm going to...."

BRAAAP! The sound of a air horn going off right outside jerked them all up, the noise cutting off all conversation. A young soldier by the door hurried out as he said, "I'll check it out."

"What kind of punk would...?" Fuji glared.

The young man returned, his face pale. "Boss," he said weakly, "you'd better see this."

Giving the boy a dark look Fuji got up from the table, his men following him to the outer door. "What is it?" he demanded as he whipped the door open only to freeze.

Kumiko stood in the middle of the road, several trucks lined up behind her. Spilling out from them and lining the street was a small army of her clan's men, along with what seemed a sizable number of reinforcements from allied families.

"Holy shit," one of Fuji's men moaned weakly.

"Fuji Hajima" Kumiko nodded calmly, "it's been a long time. Last time I saw you was at a council meeting where you tried to feel me up and I kicked you in the balls."

Fuji winced, remembering vividly how the younger woman had hurt him. "Get off my property," he said as forcefully as he could.

"Make me," Kumiko said with a smirk.

"Boss," his man hissed in his ear, "they'll slaughter us."

Fuji gritted his teeth, hating having to acknowledge the truth. "What do you want?" he asked grimly, knowing that Kumiko wasn't here just to rub salt in his wound.

"You want Haruka," Kumiko said, "and knowing you now that you can't have her you intend to punish her. I'm here to offer you something better."

"Oh?" Fuji asked, feeling intrigued despite himself.

"A shot at me," Kumiko offered with a smile that never reached her eyes. "Unarmed, one on one till one of us falls."

'I can take her,' Fuji thought quickly, 'I'm stronger than when we first met, but....'

"Or are you afraid to lose in front of your men?" Kumiko taunted him, "I'm sure you remember last time."

There were chuckles both from her men and his, and Fuji gritted his teeth. "I accept, damn you," he said. He shrugged off his coat revealing a t-shirt, "Let's go."

Kumiko took off her read jacket as she said, "One of your men can pat me down. Kyo, check him for any hidden weapons."

Kyo efficiently patted Fuji down, finding a set of brass knuckles and a razor even as Kumiko was patted down too. "She's clean," Fuji's man called as he stepped away.

"I don't need those toys to take you out," Fuji smiled for the first time that day, "I just need my two hands."

"Right," Kumiko chuckled as the fight began.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"What's this I hear about you taking Fuji down with one punch?" Haruka asked as they walked the halls of the school together.

"The boys exaggerated," Kumiko shook her head, smiling. "Fuji was big and tough but no one really taught him to fight, it seems. A few good hits and it was all over."

"My hero," Haruka sighed happily as she leaned her head on Kumiko's shoulder.

Kumiko blushed but put her arm around Haruka's shoulder.

"Ahem," Goro cleared his throat as the vice principal came up behind them. "I suppose congradulations are in order," he said grumpily.

"Thank you, sir," Kumiko said firmly, meeting his eyes.

"Try to keep the public displays of affection under control," Goro sighed as he stomped by them, "at least take it up to the roof."

"Is that a order?" Haruka blushed sweetly.

"Haruka," Kumiko laughed, blushing too. She had only intended this to be a show marriage, but when Haruka had come to her bed last night she had quickly discovered her new bride was interested in showing her a lot of things.

Goro smiled reluctantly. "At least the publicity has sparked some enrollment," he sighed as he strode away.

Kumiko smiled slightly, looking over at Haruha as she said reluctantly, "We have to get to class."

"See you up on the roof at lunch," Haruka winked, trotting away with a laugh.

'My life may be more complicated,' Kumiko thought as she watched Haruka walk away, 'but I think I like it.'

End.

Notes: I was originally going to try to cram this into a two part story, but it was just too long. There is no canon yuri in Gokusen, sadly, tho I noticed the bar ladies on the first DVD rather admired Kumiko. Too bad she was so oblivious. ^_~


End file.
